Nari Seong
}}is the main character of Suite Utahime. Nari is a high school student, who will transfer to Amagawa First Academy in the first episode of her season. Nari is a creative young girl, who is quite energetic and outgoing. Nari's chubby form is , the green Utahime. She is the final Utahime to join the team. General Information Appearance Nari is a rather small young girl, who originally comes from South Korea. Her hair is forest green colored and she usually has styled them into buns, hold by dark blue ribbons. When opened, her hair may reach over her shoulders. She has narrowed eyes that are dark green colored. In addition, Nari wears dark blue glasses. In winter, Nari wears a dark green turtleneck sweater under which she wears a white shirt. She wears dark blue pants that have a slight vintage look. Underneath the pants, she wears black tights. She wears black and white sneakers that have different colored laces. While the laces of her left shoe is green colored, the laces of the right shoe are white colored. In summer, Nari wears a pale yellow colored, short-sleeved hoodie over which she wears a black blazer. However, during the hotter days, she usually walks around without the blazer. She wears jeans blue colored hot pants and dark brown ankle boots. Around her right wrist, she wears a dark blue colored clock watch and a lime green-colored bracelet. Personality Nari is a creative young girl, who is quite energetic and outgoing. Nari is very interested in new places and always looks forward to see something she's never seen before. While being energetic, Nari acknowledges the serenity of nature and loves being around trees and animals. She can also be rather strict and stubborn and tends to shout at those, who don't seem to care about nature's well-being. Even though Nari was born outside of Japan, she loves the Japanese nature. Not long after her family moved to Japan, Nari was able to adapt the way of living of a Japanese person. Yet, she dream of returning to Korea one day. Relationships Family *'Miyagi Kasumi:' Kasumi is a young girl from Japan that has been adopted by Nari's parents. Since Nari has never been to Japan before moving there, she and Kasumi used to chat online to get closer to each other. *'Nari's Parents:' Nari's parents both work as social workers, who try to help poor people or people with disorders. The work all over the world and after they moves to Japan, they were finally able to reach western countries as well. When Nari was young, her parents taught her to value the beauty of nature and every second of her life. Friends *'Heartly:' Heartly is Nari's partner, who is impressed by Nari's ability to adapt different ways of living. Heartly stays at Nari's place and acts to be a stuffed animal owned by Nari. Etymology - Nari, or Nali, is a Korean name which means "lily". However, it can also mean "panjandrum" or "sircar". - Seong is Korean and can mean "castle", which may be a reference to her old, Japanese name, Miyagi, which comes from meaning "palace", combined with meaning "castle". Magical Chubby Warrior Chubby Pop Nari's chubby form is known as the legendary , the lime green utahime. Chubby Pop has the power of the four-colored cards, represented by the green spade. Her transformation device is known as the Funky Joker. While Nari has styled her hair into two buns, Chubby Pop has them styled into a bow-shaped bun at the back of her head. Her hair is arctic limehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lime_(color)#Arctic_Lime colored hair. The bun is hold by a midnight green ribbon that has a light pink bell attached to it. Her eyes are light pink colored. Pop wears a forest green colored top, that resembles a traditional Asian clothing. The trims of the top are white colored and the top is sleeveless. She wears a forest green skirt with a second layer that is dark green colored. The trims are white colored and she wears a white belt, which center is light pink colored. She wears a black top without sleeves under her forest green colored top. She wears dark green colored loafers with light pink ribbons and white stockings. Around her wirsts, she wears two, light pink colored bracelets. Weapons * - Happy Clover is Chubby Pop's original attack item, which can be used like Japanese shuriken. Attacks * : Spinning Heart Crush is Chubby Pop's first attack, which she can only use with her Happy Clover. In order to active the attack, she calls "Be Four! Heartly Happy Clover!" Then, she throws her Happy Clover to the sky, and shouts, "Become holy light!" Then, the cards shine and turn into a four leaved clover with four different colors. Then, she catches it again and calls, "Cut through the colors of despair!" and splits up the clover. She then shouts, "Spinning Heart Crush!" and throws the Happy Clovers at the enemy, which purifies the enemy. Finally, Chubby Pop whispers, "Dream of Heavens". Transformation Sequences 'Smiling Injection, Heartful Flush!' Smiling Injektion, Heartful Flush! is the official transformation phrase used by Nari Seong to transform into Chubby Pop. In order to activate the transformation, Nari needs the Funky Joker, as well as the power of the four-colored suits. First, Nari appears in front of a black background that shows a big spade. Nari puts out the Funky Joker and holds it over her face. She then calls "Smiling Injection!", while smiling and the Funky Joker appears, while its powers fuse with the light of her eyes. While being unseen, Nari shouts, "Heartful Flush!" and a cloud of hearts appears, where she jumps through and her outfit appears. As she lands on a clover, her eyes sparkle and her hair gets styled. Chubby Pop then winks and poses. Music Nari's seiyu, Taketatsu Ayana, has performed songd for the character she voices. In the following anime series, she has performed other songs, that are even duets and group songs with Takahashi Rie who voices Inaka Mayu, Kubo Yurika who voices Chiyabata Chika, Tōyama Nao who voices Nakajima Saya, Kugimiya Rie who voices Matsumori Kana, Koshimizu Ami who voiced Yakata Kotori and Kayano Ai who voiced Yumehara Chihoshi. Solo Group Trivia *Nari's beta name was "Amedama Tori". **Before her nationality has been changed to Korean, her name was "Miyagi Masami". *Nari is Yousei A. Sina's first character to be from Korea. *Even though Chubby Pop's name is based on Cakepops, her appearance is loosely based on lollipops. *While Chubby Pop's official themes are card suits, her personality and magical girl alter ego strongly resemble a joker. Gallery Referneces '''' Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Green Magical Girls Category:Magical Girl Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:FairySina Characters Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Magical Warrior: Suite Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Suite Utahime Characters